psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Richard H. Scheller
| birth_place = Milwaukee, Wisconsin | death_date = | death_place = | resting_place = | resting_place_coordinates = | residence = | citizenship = | nationality = American | fields = Neuroscience | workplaces = Genentech, University of California San Francisco | alma_mater = University of Wisconsin–Madison, California Institute of Technology, Columbia University | thesis_title = | thesis_url = | thesis_year = | doctoral_advisor = Richard E. Dickerson | academic_advisors = Eric Kandel, Richard Axel | doctoral_students = | notable_students = | known_for = Head of gRED | author_abbrev_bot = | author_abbrev_zoo = | influences = | influenced = | awards = Kavli Prize (2010) | signature = | signature_alt = | website = | footnotes = | spouse = }} Richard H. Scheller (born 30 October 1953) is the Executive Vice President of Research and Early Development at Genentech. He was a Professor at Stanford University from 1982 to 2001 and joined Genentech. He has been awarded the Alan T. Waterman Award in 1989, the W. Alden Spencer Award in 1993 and the NAS Award in Molecular Biology in 1997, and won the 2010 Kavli Prize in Neuroscience with Thomas C. Südhof and James E. Rothman. He was also given the Life Sciences Distinguished Alumni Award from University of Wisconsin–Madison. He is a Fellow of the American Academy of Arts and Sciences and a Member of the National Academy of Science. Biography He earned his B.S. in biochemistry from the University of Wisconsin–Madison and his Ph.D. in chemistry from the California Institute of Technology under the guidance of Richard E. Dickerson. While a graduate student, he worked with Keiichi Itakura and Arthur Riggs to help synthesize Somatostatin for Herb Boyer at Genentech. After finishing his graduate studies, he did a brief postdoc with Eric Davidson and later with Eric Kandel and Richard Axel at Columbia University. While at Columbia, he extended his previous work with recombinant DNA to identify the egg-laying hormone (ELH) gene family of neuropeptides. Richard joined the Stanford University faculty in the Department of Biological Sciences in 1982 and later the Department of Molecular and Cellular Physiology. He was an investigator with the Howard Hughes Medical Institute from 1990 to 2001. While at Stanford, he cloned and identified the proteins that control neurotransmitter release notably those in the Syntaxin family of transport proteins, Rab GTPases, and SNAREs. In 2001, he was recruited from Stanford to join Genentech as a Senior Vice President and Chief Research Officer replacing Dennis Henner. In 2008, was named the Chief Scientific Officer and Executive Vice President of Research. After the acquisition of Genentech by Hoffmann-La Roche, he was appointed the Head of Genentech Research and Early Development and a member of the enlarged Roche Corporate Executive Committee. He is concurrently an Adjunct Professor in the Department of Biochemistry and Biophysics at the University of California San Francisco. Awards *Alan T. Waterman Award 1989 *W. Alden Spencer Award 1993 *NAS Award in Molecular Biology 1997 *Life Sciences Distinguished Alumni Award from University of Wisconsin-Madison *Kavli Prize in Neuroscience 2010 Personal life He is married to Susan McConnell, a Professor in the Department of Biology at Stanford University and lives on Stanford Campus. External links *Roche Bio *Genentech Bio *Kavli Prize Bio *Interview from Bancroft Library References Category:Living people Category:American neuroscientists Category:Howard Hughes Medical Investigators Category:Members of the United States National Academy of Sciences Category:University of Wisconsin–Madison alumni Category:California Institute of Technology alumni Category:1953 births Category:University of California, San Francisco faculty Category:Stanford University Department of Biology faculty Category:Stanford University School of Medicine faculty